A Growing Problem
by WishIWasSane102
Summary: Although his Name Happens To Be Death the KID...He isnt one anymore. No matter what his closest friend said, he is an adult. Not a Kid.
1. Chapter 1

A Growing Problem

**A/N Happy Jan. 1****st****! (If you like it, I'll Continue.)**

_~One~_

The boy stops in front of his mansion. Calling it 'big' would be a total understatement. He looks around, as if to figure out if someone is or was following him. Satisfied, he slowly opens the front door.

He closes the door without making a sound. The soft _click_ rung through his ears. Trying to shake off the massive headache he was beginning to develop, he goes to the kitchen for some water.

He stops in front of the fridge.

_Crap…They woke up._

He doesn't want to face her. Or her sister, no matter how funny she thought this situation is.

"You gonna turn around Kid?" Elizabeth growls through clenched teeth.

He doesn't shake his head, or his headache will get worse.

"No."

"Why not?" asks Patty.

Liz whispers something in her ear that Kid cannot pick up. And the younger pistol bursts into laughter. It's loud…Too loud. He feels as if his head is going to burst.

"Shut up!" he bellows, scaring himself a little.

Both sisters jump out his outburst.

He turns finally and the sisters frown. He face is a deep shade of red meaning he was put drinking and partying with Black Star. His eyes were unfocused and he hiccups a bit.

"Tell me you're not drunk, Kid," Liz says, her voice softer.

"OK. I am not drunk," he slurs, a grin plastered on his face.

He turns again to find the water. But his stomach flips. His checks inflate and he pushes pass the sisters and storms in the bathroom. His insides are hurled out of him and into the toilet bowl.

Liz and Patty exchange nervous glances. His grunts of pain and nausea echo throughout the mansion.

"It's your turn to hold his hair back," Patty says with a grin.

Liz rolls her eyes and goes into the room where the Young Shinigami is puking his guts up.

She reaches down and grabs his raven black hair. She rubs his back and hums a tune to try and tune out the grunts of her meister.

After a few minutes, he is finished. He slowly raises his hand to flush. Liz pulls his head out of the bowl before the vomit reaches his face.

"Honestly Kid…" she says pulling out a moist towel to wipe his face.

He smiles at her, and her anger melts away. She couldn't stay mad at this idiot forever, might as well start not being angry now.

"Sorry," he slurs slightly.

She frowns and tosses the towels in a bin.

"No you aren't. How many times have you said sorry?" she asks. She could tell he was already starting to calculate. She can almost see the sparks coming out of his ears. He'd hurt himself if she let go on.

"Too many times, Kid. It's getting scary," she says.

He reaches out and touches her face. She turns bright red.

"Don't frown so much," he slurs, "it'll make your face all wrinkly. We don't want that do we?"

His eyes begin to flutter shut. And he falls asleep.

Liz removes his hand and shakes her head. Not wanting to move him, she places a new towel on him. She turns off the light and tells Patty not to shower in the guest bathroom.

"Aw shit…" Kid mutters to himself. He must've crashed on the bathroom floor after that epic party with Black Star. He didn't know that idiot could be invited to the best party.

He forces himself to check out the damage. Not too bad. Slight hangover and bags, but he'd get over it. He looks down at the towel that was placed on him. It was Liz's towel.

He face palmed. If that was here than Liz put him here. Which means, he most likely acted a fool in front of her. Whatever, she'd get over it.

Man…He was so totally WRONG.

**A/N Like I said just a preview or something. If you want me to continue, Review ! **


	2. Chapter 2

A Growing Problem

A/N Well I didn't think it would happen, but you guys liked it~! I would have

updated sooner, but ya know… Midterms are stupid. And To Aku12 The offer is

appreciated, but no, OC's aren't needed for this particular story. I still hope you like it though!

_~Two~_

The young man lights the herb he had wrapped in paper. He puts it into

his mouth, sucks in, holds, and begins to cough. He feels his eyes water and he

forces a smile when he passes it to the Young Shinigami.

"Just hold it?" he asks.

Black Star nods. "I'll tell you when to breathe out."

So he takes the blunt and puts it in his mouth. Black Star smirks and

lights it again. Kid breathes in. However, he takes too big of a breath and the

coughing fits begin.

He thought his lungs would pop right out if he wasnt careful.

"Not that big of a breath idiot!" Black Star says stifling laughter.

Kid glares up at him, his usual golden eyes changing into a slight

shade of crimson.

Black Star cringes at the sudden change of his eye color.

"You okay, Kid?" he asks helping the young boy up.

"No Im just coughing my lungs up cuz its a new hobby of mine," he

growls.

This time, Black jumped up. Kid's voice went from silky and gentlemen

like to raspy and low. The Shinigami is confused and cocks his head to the left.

"Whats your problem?" he asks. His voice is back and his eyes are

normal.

Black Star blinks a few times and rubs his eyes. Was that real? Or

were the drugs really getting to him?

ooOoo

"Where do you think he is?" Elizabeth asks her little sister. She's been

pacing for the past hour and a half. She was certain she told Kid to be here at

9 on the dot. He actually agreed and PINKY SWORE. Kid never breaks those.

Until now that is.

"He's sixteen. I think he can handle himself," Patty says. She wishes her sister would stop pacing. She's getting dizzy.

"He's a sixteen year old with a problem! What if he's out partying with Black Star…. Again!" she asks.

Patty rolls her eyes.

"Or… He got held up at Black Star's place playing video games," she suggests.

Liz opens her mouth to reply, but just then the door opens and slams shut. Seconds tick by and after ten of them, Kid stumbles in. He catches himself on the doorframe.

"You're late," Liz says.

"And you're pretty. Are we done stating the obvious?" he answers.

Liz tries to fight a blush and notices something. Patty beats her to it.

"What's wrong with your voice?" she asks. He sounded like he'd been screaming for his voice was scratchy and low

"What do you mean?" he answers.

Patty glances at Liz who raises Kid's chin up. He giggles like a school girl.

"Look. He's high," she says.

Her sister frowns. A new low has been struck by her meister.

"But Patty... Check out his eyes," she whispers.

They are not golden anymore. The gold has been swallowed by a dark shade of crimson. The whites of his eyes are irritated. He giggles again.

"Kid, listen! You have to stop this… Now! You're starting to—"

"Whoa! You can't tell Death The Kid what to do! He can look after himself!" he cries, his newly found voice ringing in the twins' ears.

Patty shakes her head.

"He's too far gone. Don't worry. He'll be better in the morning. Hopefully…"


	3. Chapter 3

**A Growing Problem**

**A/N So here's an Update… After like 12 years . I'm really sorry but here it is!**

_~Three~_

"KID! Can you answer the stupid question!" Soul asks for the thousandth time.

He stares up at the taller teen.

"Depends…What was the question?" he asks.

"Are you kidding me right now?" he turns to Liz, who shrugs. She imitates smoking a cigarette and nods toward her meister.

Maka sighs. "Kid, you are starting to become as bad as Black*Star."

Kid sat up.

"Where is that guy anyway? He owes me," he says.

"Owes you what?" Patty asks.

He snorts laughter, "If I told you guys, you'd get mad at me!"

Liz shook her head. Her meister is starting to push her last nerve. It's all Black*Star's fault… She glances back down at her meister. At least his eyes were back to normal.

But his voice was beginning to scare her.

"_Death the Kid will you please report to Lord Death's room. Death the Kid will you please report to Lord Death's room_," says a voice over the loud speaker.

He stays in place.

"_NOW!_" the voice cries.

Kid rolls his eyes.

"What now? I'm getting tired of people bitching to me all the damn time," he mutters to himself as he drags himself out of the room.

"Did he just…Curse?" Maka asks.

"Kid never curses…" Soul says.

Liz and Patty glance at each other. How were they going to fix this mess?

_XO_

"What do you want, Pops?" Kid says as he waltzes into Death's Room.

Shinigami-sama is taken aback. His son never **EVER** called him 'Pops'. And he **ALWAYS **knocked before he entered. And what was the matter with his voice?

"Um, hey Kid. How've you been?" he asks.

The teen runs a hand through his hair.

"When they called me in, I thought it was something important. You just want to ask how I've been?" he asks.

"Well, I…"

Kid cuts him off by holding up a finger. "NO. Let me tell you how I've been. I failed my last three tests with sixty fives. My so called weapons have failed me in every mission this week. My dumb friends totally don't get me and just because I'm hanging with Black Star everyone thinks I'm a demon. Yeah, everything has been freakin' perfect!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that. I've heard that you've been drinking… a lot," says His Father.

Kid groans.

"Not you too! I thought at least my own Father wouldn't bitch to me about what I want to do!" he cries, throwing his hands up.

"Look, Kid, you're not even eighteen yet. You can't drink at ALL," he says, his annoyance boiling over.

"Does it look like I give two shits?" he screams.

Death jumped at the sound of his voice and the change of his honey eyes.

"Kid… What is the matter with you?" he asks.

"I don't have a problem. What makes you think I have a problem!" the teen yells. "Whatever, I don't have time for this. I'm going to hang with Black. Later."

_XO_

"You actually told him off?" Black Star yells over My Chemical Romance.

Kid pops open a beer.

"I told him what I've been trying to tell everyone. They just don't get me, ya know?" he asks his new best friend.

Black Stars nods, as if he understood what the kid was going through. In fact, he was way too drunk to notice that his eyes were dark crimson and his voice sounded almost demonic. He was way too dense to understand what the Shinigami was _really_ going through.

**A/N I hope you like it and the suspense or whatever it brings ;) . **


End file.
